


The Light In His Eyes

by Dominam_Mortis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death Then Life, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Nogitsune!Stiles, first fic, ish, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominam_Mortis/pseuds/Dominam_Mortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running around like headless chickens they finally have Stiles back for a brief moment, the Nogitsune not in control.</p><p>A moment of happiness then in comes Mrs Yukimura and well nothing good happens.</p><p>Happy Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so yeah,don't kill me please.  
> I really was nuts when I wrote this at like 2am.
> 
> Please comment improvements or mistakes, would be appreciated.  
> No hate please.
> 
> Please suggest more fics for me to post,need some ideas.  
> Even ask for maybe more of this,I dunno.

It was quiet, so quiet you could hear the air around swirling.  
No one spoke as they all stood on the rooftop of the Beacon Hills police station. The awkward silence was driving Stiles crazy but he didn’t dare open his mouth to say something sarcastic.  
Everyone looked at him but no one made eye contact, he felt like a disgrace. No one could look at him, because they were too afraid to tempt fate.

Everyone was happy though, but they didn’t show it. Finally the Nogitsune had retreated and they had the real Stiles to talk to. The problem was…no one knew what to say…  
The first person to say anything was Scott, he ran up to Stiles and hugged him, a stray tear falling as they embraced. Scott muttered to Stiles, “ I’ve missed your Supernatural quotes…” This brought the first smile from Stiles.

After a long embrace Scott pulled away just to see Lydia flash past him and grab Stiles tightly. Lydia was relieved that she had Stiles back, she couldn’t bear the thought of being the only brainy one around.  
After exchanged smiles they separated and Lydia went back to Aiden’s side. The twins weren’t that close to Stiles but they smiled anyway. Isaac and Allison stood holding hands, Allison smiled at Stiles and so did Isaac but he couldn’t return it. He still felt responsible to what he’d done to Isaac even though it hadn’t actually been him.

Penultimate he looked at Kira and they smiled then hugged. Stiles smirked “Sorry for you know…Smashing your head on a table..” Kira smiled back and shrugged “Don’t worry, it might have knocked some sense into me..” They laughed then Kira went to Scott and they held hands again.

With a deep breath Stiles looked at the last figure, slightly tucked into the shadows. He truly smiled as Derek stepped out to greet him. Stiles took a few steps toward Derek, he walked slowly trying to aggravate Derek with temptation. To just drive him crazy he stopped a few feet from him. Looking Derek in the eye mischievously he said as small talk “I heard you fixed my jeep, that was very caring of you…Thank you Derek..” Derek replied coolly, “Just something to help an old friend…” Stiles thought he saw Derek wink.  
As he analysed every inch of Derek’s body, slowly upward from his feet he stopped at his eyes. With great satisfaction he saw that Derek wanted him, he could see the hunger and lust in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it. That light in his eyes made Stiles itch, it made him warm and imagine the possible ways he could take Derek and release that look fully, to show it to the whole world how much they wanted each other.

Grinning he kept his eyes on Derek’s. He was imagining those ways as he started to slowly take a step toward Derek. In slow motion it seemed, he heard a gasp, a cry of alarm and then felt the cold of something pierce him.

As he looked down in his despair he saw a steel blade thrust through him, it had been one of the Oni’s before Kira’s mother had taken it and decided to end the ‘Nogitsune’s rampage’. Stiles felt the warmth and stickiness of blood rolling down under his top, on any other occasion if blood and rolled down him like that he would have made a crude joke but his voice was stolen by fear and pain. Slowly, like a camera falling he collapsed. 

Looking up he saw all of them run to him, Derek the closest. The anguish in Derek’s eyes made Stiles stomach tightened as he just wanted to reach out and comfort him like he had with Boyd. All he could do was hold on the last slivers of life he could, staring at Derek’s eyes he saw the light seem to seep out and be replaced by pure rage. Taking Derek’s hand Stiles squeezed it as pain overwhelmed him. All he focused on was Derek, he ignored the panicked and reassuring voice of Scott. As his vision faded slowly to black he cursed the silly things that he hadn’t done like his bucket list and taking Derek for a picnic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overwhelmed by anguish, pain and despair he watched the beautiful light fade from Stiles’ eyes. Filled with anger and lust for violence he turned to Mrs Yukimura and bared his teeth. Letting out a pained roar he ran at her, taking her he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her. Preparing to throw her off the roof he stopped when he heard Kira shout. Looking at her he frowned.

Kira’s face seemed torn between revenge and family. She shook her head, “Let Sheriff Stilinski deal with her.” Derek realized that was a better idea so threw her back to the ground. With a classic grunt ,he walked back to where Stiles’ body lay in a pool of blood that reflected the half-moon that was glowing that night.

As Derek walked over his face went from sad to confused as he watched the blood retract back in Stiles and the sword disappear.  
To his shock he saw fireflies, that had once been the sword , heal Stiles using the Nemeton’s power.  
As Stiles had died the Nogitsune had bitten the dust. With this as a plus they all started to lighten up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a gasp Stiles eyes opened and he found himself looking at Derek again, he felt the light in his eyes glow again and saw Derek’s eyes match. Without hesitation he grabbed Derek and hugged him tightly, too relieved to care. He practically started to cry all over Derek’s favourite leather jacket. Pressing his face into Derek’s neck he felt the familiar bristle of Derek’s ‘face fuzz’.  
T  
hey stayed together for so long, it was just amazing, for Stiles it felt like he was in one of his dreams that he cherished because they were rare.

Stiles didn’t care that all he was breathing was warm, Derek smelling air, the woodsy smell that just had that jab of sweat and a little bit of something he couldn’t name. He felt Derek’s muscles, the beautiful lined of his neck against his face. He could feel Derek’s every breath and heartbeat which felt amazing after having felt the cold darkness of death just moments ago.

Derek cherished the moment, feeling the softness of Stiles’ skin, the warm that he needed. He adored his smell, the smell just intoxicating because of his heightened senses. The smell of Stiles he just couldn’t word right, it was just heaven for him, it made him fuzzy and want to just lie down and breathe it forever.  
They both stayed there for minutes then suddenly realized the others were there. Quickly pulling away they felt very awkward. Stiles leant on Derek slightly and the rest of them just smiled and all in unison said “Aww”.

With jokes, laughs and tears they all paired up then slowly went off the roof. Without anyone noticing, Stiles and Derek surreptitiously slipped their hands together and held them. With great smiles, joy and love they all left, leaving Mrs Yukimura to lie there, shocked and dazed on the rooftop with her little fireflies.


End file.
